


苺畑でつかまえて

by Movingsun



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 从西马妮可的角度去看花家大我和镜飞彩的双向单恋





	苺畑でつかまえて

**Author's Note:**

> LOF存档，写于19.6.17
> 
> 妮可要素过多  
> 花家大我和西马妮可≈加持良治和明日香

苺畑でつかまえて

 

妮可趴在门边，够着手啪啪按了几下开关，吊顶灯闪都没闪一下。她踹了门框一角，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨花家不及时换灯泡。她把几天没换的衣服唰唰啦啦一脱，一路扔到洗手间，结果灯暖不亮，水龙头不出水。这时候已经是傍晚了。明尼苏达到底靠北，天黑的早不说，没了暖气和灯光，妮可只穿着件胸衣和三角裤，在半黑暗的屋子里瑟瑟发抖。她随手捡了件oversize和牛仔裤，又捂上西瓜红外套，在门外摸索了一通，最后在花槽里捡到一张纸条：房东催他们交房租，三月十二号之前没打钱就断水断电断暖气。  
她恨恨地又踹了一脚门框。蹲在门口玩还剩12%电量的手机。今天三月十五号，距离花家大我死亡已经过去五天。妮可是唯一参加了葬礼的人，等到最后一锹土盖上，她才扔下一支捡来的半枯白玫瑰，自始自终都没有哭过。  
妮可去便利店买了晚饭，又带了一包烟和打火机。她记着家里还有半根白蜡烛，但是花家不知道把东西都放在哪儿了。杂物柜里堆着一些废弃账单和报纸，妮可把它们都抱出来，堆在床边。手机彻底没有电了，在之前镜飞彩给她打过一个电话。  
花家不准她抽烟，但她还是偷偷抽。从最开始的薄荷和水果爆珠，焦油一点点往上升。妮可把玩着打火机，一下一下地按动燧石，烧那些报纸玩。她也不怕点燃了床单或者地板房梁，一点或明或暗的火星和纸张燃烧后的黑边蓝焰两相映照，衬出她平静的脸。妮可在失去意识前还记得灭了烟，烟头扔进一杯陈茶里。

花家大我不喜欢喝茶，但是家里莫名其妙多出来很多大吉岭茶包。妮可第一次来到花家家里的时候是十五岁，被他在街边捡到。两人纠缠一番，于是便同居起来。说是同居，花家早出晚归，妮可被送入附近的公立学校，两人时常见不到几面。镜飞彩来的次数屈指可数，妮可对他没好气，以至于前者接到电话赶来警局的时候，她又哭又闹像三岁小孩，叽哩哇啦口齿不清地无端生出些感情罪名。镜飞彩无奈，只好留下一叠美钞，告诉妮可有事打他电话。  
她只知道飞彩和花家是前同事关系，花家三年前离职出来单干，租在一栋棕榈树旁的小平房里。平房是洼地，雨天容易积水，暴雨的日子里妮可总发现拖鞋漂在水面像翻肚皮的鱼。  
花家还真养了一缸热带鱼：恒温和换气设施一应俱全，底部铺着细密的白色鹅卵石和石英砂，种着一些珊瑚和海草景观。他没事儿的时候喜欢坐在水箱边上看鱼，往里面扔点粮。妮可在另一边瞧着他被水体扭曲的脸。后来妮可引了只狸花猫回来养，花家就把水箱放高了点，盖也不常开了。  
狸花猫不亲人。只是妮可常在家附近看到，和花家商量说买点猫粮回来备用，偶尔可以放进家里玩玩。他们去超市买猫粮罐头，因为便宜好坏争执不下。最后全以花家的妥协告终，食盆水盆备在门边，还经常补充。  
买猫粮的时候妮可发现货架旁有草莓苗在打折。她和花家商量，两人搬了几株回去，移种在花槽里。但他们都不经常打理，最多是施了点肥——买苗的时候送的。竟然还发了芽，一直长到现在。

镜飞彩喜欢吃医院旁边蛋糕店的草莓蛋糕。妮可睁眼的时候突然想到。她偶尔会看到花家手边放着一个蛋糕盒子，出门的时候又提出去了。  
同时她感觉到屋子里有一缕微不可闻的腐臭气息。妮可四下找了半天，最后在厨房的角落里看到了热带鱼残缺不全的尸体。她慌忙去看水族箱：盖子被扒开了，断电的短短几天，水箱里就漂起一些青苔水草；打氧断了，仅存的一条小丑鱼也漂在水面上，已然已经死去。  
妮可哑然。她先找出花家的存折去交了水电暖气，等待的时候里清扫了热带鱼和其他被猫翻出来的半成品食物。猫罐头和猫粮放在门外，罐头也腐了，猫碰都没碰过。  
她一股脑把所有的猫用品都扔了，但水族箱不会清理，只好放在那儿，任由到时候那些礁石披上苔藓衣服。倒垃圾回家的路上，她远远看见被自己按开的吊顶灯闪闪烁烁亮起来，但是三个灯泡里熄了一个。

她又在这栋屋子里一个人住了一整月。  
到了四月份，樱花开了的时候，妮可又去扫墓。她到了那儿，发现已经有一束雏菊花了。花束旁边是一个蛋糕盒，还贴着一张空白卡片。  
升学考试结束后她还是依旧去学校，偶尔去游戏厅打电动。家里很无聊，猫虽然还来，但是因为没有了饭票，也动不动就露爪子挠人。到了周末，妮可就盯着水族箱看一下午，电视机里放脱口秀，她也懒得瞧。  
家附近有一个植物园。去年今日花家大我带她去看看樱花，结果人头攒动，半路堵车。他们到植物园的时候已经过了中午，妮可发现门口有卖棉花糖，让花家给她买了一个。  
棉花糖做成一条鱼的形状，科普馆里也有很多伴生鱼的科普。两人最后在樱花树下合影，暂且不提周围全都是游客，拍完照后妮可对花家板着个脸十分不满，花家不愿意重拍，争着吵着，妮可手一松，照片掉到桥下的人工河里去了。  
她趴在桌子上看着水族箱里死去的水草和岩石，翻出手机回拨了一通未接来电。  
“喂，小少爷，我不想在这住了。”

镜飞彩第二天下午来接的她。他又穿上那件西装——实际上，妮可并不是唯一一个来到过花家墓前的人。那天下大暴雨，早春的寒意夹着雨水让她不得不落荒而逃，在出走的路上遇到了站在墓园对面的镜飞彩。他站在自己的车外，全身一套黑西装，打着把黑色大伞，怀里是一束霞草和几根白玫瑰。妮可隔得远远的看他，脑子里不合时宜地浮现出那种交接秘密任务特工的笑话。  
镜飞彩好像总是把自己整饬得漂漂亮亮。妮可看着他接过行李和包放进后备箱，接下提来的一份甜点。她透过透明窗户去看，发现又是块草莓蛋糕。  
“门口的蛋糕店只卖草莓蛋糕吗？”  
“还有芝士蛋糕，蓝莓蛋糕，和抹茶红豆蛋糕。”  
“那我不想吃这个，我想吃糖霜甜甜圈。”  
“明天我下班的时候给你买。”  
他眼下一片乌青色，跟几天前并没有区别：妮可从天桥上看到他从蛋糕店出来，提着一个纸盒子；花家让她放学后到医院附近来等他，然后带她去吃饭，女孩还特意找同学借了根打底，把自己嘴唇涂得像亮晶晶果冻。她正犹豫要不要上前打招呼的时候，就看到花家大我从不知道哪个角落冲出来，套着白大褂像只兔子似的，替镜飞彩挡了莫名其妙的好几枪。  
妮可没哭，没叫，镜飞彩也没有喊出声。他脸上溅了点血，只来得及抬手去接住倒下去的前医生。蛋糕盒子被压得稀巴烂，奶油糊在他手上和出了血的伤处，像一块过薄的补丁。花家大我还什么都没说就昏了过去，西马妮可还没来得及跑到他面前。口红也从口袋里滚出来，咕噜噜掉进草丛不知所踪。  
两人去了警局，作为杀人案的证人。镜飞彩做完笔录就不得不回医院去，妮可则自愿留在警局直到花家下葬。他们分别的时候镜飞彩去街对面的便利店买了三明治和热巧克力，让妮可吃晚饭。

“还是不买了，”妮可从纸袋里拿出麦满分：“但是我想继续租这个房子。”  
镜飞彩显然没有料到：“……好的。”  
“我自己有钱，”女孩顿了顿，“其实是大我的存折。他夹了个纸条在里面，说要拿来当学费。”  
“……你不用担心钱。”  
妮可把门锁上。狸花猫又跑过来喵喵叫，见她没反应还蹭了蹭裤脚。妮可狠下心没管它，猫也就跳到花槽上溜了。妮可生怕这动物毁了那几株草莓苗，但是过去一看才发现嫩芽全部枯死在土里，蒙着一层白霜。  
大概是前几天的那场寒潮。她向镜飞彩解释了来龙去脉，说，铲了吧。  
镜飞彩又惊讶：“那是花家留下的。”  
“我们养不活任何东西。”  
于是两人找房东借来锹子，把花槽产了个干干净净。西马妮可盯着空空的木头花盆看了半天，低着脑袋，眼泪突然一滴一滴地掉到鞋面上。  
她背对着镜飞彩，慢慢抱住自己胳膊蹲下去，哭得上气不接下气，袖口全打湿了。


End file.
